The present invention relates to surface cleaning extractors and wet vacuums. Such extractors are devices which apply a cleaning solution to a surface, such as carpet, upholstery and the like, and then vacuum the solution from the surface, extracting dirt and debris from the surface. Such extractors sometimes use built-in solution tanks and sometimes include attachment means with a long hose so the unit can obtain water from a faucet.
When a built-in solution tank is used, some means for pumping the solution from the tank to a cleaning tool is required. Such pumping function is typically accomplished by an electric pump which draws the solution from the tank and delivers it to the cleaning tool. Often times such pumps are expensive, self-priming units. Alternatively, such pumps can be non-self-priming and positioned such that gravity feeds the solution from the tank to the pump for priming purposes. While non-self-priming pumps are attractive from a cost perspective, their dependence upon gravity to move the solution from the tank makes them less attractive. The self-priming units are, of course, attractive, but their expense makes them unattractive for inclusion on a lower cost extractor. Therefore, there is a need to solve this problem of more easily priming an inexpensive non-self-priming pump.